Sugar
by meadowcottonbolger
Summary: Candyman convinces Meadow to be his victim. CandymanxOC oneshot OOC Candyman


div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
h2 class="title heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 2.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; text-shadow: #ffffff -1px -1px 2px; word-break: break-all; clear: right; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 1.286em; font-style: inherit; line-height: 1; background-color: transparent;"Be my victim./span/h2  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The tenderness of that voice belied the danger. He could've been asking for her to be his lover for all the heat and sweetness/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"(candy)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"the words held. And wasn't he promising that? Wasn't death a kind of marriage? He wanted her immortal with him, and she wanted to succumb. He didn't feel less real than the world, but more real, too real. Her mind reeled, and she imagined the plunge of his hook would be like the deep thrust of a cock. It wouldn't destroy but build her into a kind of explosive pleasure she could only fathom in dreams./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What kind of legend would I be?" she asked him, her voice soft and lost./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She would be the honey from the bee, yellow like amber. He'd wreath her in flame. He had already done it, and it would come to pass, and every moment was now. She felt the sting of a honeybee, saw the stinger it left. No, this was really the touch of flame, peeling her skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Helen./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She went into his arms and felt rescued, killed, rebuilt. She wore a cap of pain on her scalp, and she felt his mouth lock with hers. She had lungs filled with stingers, her fingers curled around raw ribs, and her skin against his was the most painful of these for the ecstasy it brought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He really was beautiful. He really was a killer with the sweetest/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"(candyman)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"face she could remember seeing. His eyes were sad, his luscious mouth crawling with deadly yellow-and-black. He moved in her, claiming and transforming her. Her flesh responded to his, hard and wet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Have many victims, honey of the bee, fire of my heart./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Already her name was being called./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Five. You'll be taken then./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He was inside her, all around her, and he gave her a searing thrust so deep she thought it might well be his hook. She no longer knew. She shuddered, honey on hands, an end that was only a beginning. She was being tugged sideways, away, and she knew it was her turn. She had been burned and bled, but she'd also been loved more deeply than any woman ever had, and it was love that made her swing to shed blood of her own./p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
